With developments of information communication technologies, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout the country. The electronic device receives and transmits data from and to another electronic device through a network, thereby allowing a user to utilize the network freely anywhere in the country.
However, an antenna is essentially needed to use the network. Along with the development of information communication technology, an antenna technology has been developed. Recently, one electronic device has performed communication using a plurality of frequency bands.